Cinta Ini Bisa Menyalahkanku ( Love It Can Blame me )
by Yuka Dewantari
Summary: Bagaimana jika kau menjadi anak seorang Kepala Polisi? Ririchiyo merasakannya, karena hal itu ia dijauhi karena mereka takut dengannya. Namun ada seorang laki laki bernama Miketsukami Soushi kakak kelasnya yang tiba tiba ingin menemaninya dan melindunginya dari rasa kesepiannya. Terdapat alasan tidak terduga Soushi melakukakannya. Hihihihi silahkan mampir...
1. Pertemuan Pertama

Cinta ini Bisa Menyalahkanku

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Inu x Boku SS © Cocoa Fujiwara

Ehm pertama aku ngapain ya, Oh ya salam pembuka dulu.

Halo Minna, selamat datang di fandom fanfic Inu Boku SS saya yang pertama nih. Seperti fanfic saya yang kubuat sebelumnya kali ini masih genre romance lagi yang kupake, tapi disini aku buat sedikit sedikit ada misterinya.

Meskipun di Anime, tokoh tokohnya memakai kekuatan supranatutal, tapi disini pemain akan menjadi tokoh yang tidak mempunyai kekuatan super apa apa namun nanti ada bagian mengejutkan di akhir.

Oke itu salam pembuka dari, waduh malah sedikit spoiler disini, baiklah kalau begitu sekarang langsung saja discroll dibawah nak okay.

.

.

(Peringatan : TYPO, Cerita Karakter Gaje, Salah Kata, OOC, Salah EYD, dsb)

.

.

GOOD READING

.

.

"Hahahaha, ngakak..., Oh ya nanti mau nongkrong nggak ke Cafe sama sama habis ini"

"Boleh boleh, udah laper nih"

"Tapi kamu yang bayarin ya"

"Enak saja, pake uangmu sana"

"Hihihihi, kirain mau bayarin"

"Kalian bawa HP'kan?"

"Bawalah"

"Nanti kita jangan lupa foto disana okay, terus nanti ku-upload ke Intragram terus ku-tag kalian berdua"

"Oke..,oke"

Seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang sampai ke pinggang, berpakaian rapi, namun bertubuh, mendengarkan omongan tiga gadis disampingnnya sambil berkemas kemas merapikan buku di meja, terlihat mukanya muram dan mulai muncul wajah kesal. Gadis itu bernama Shirakiin Ririchiyo.

Setelah memasukkan buku terakhir, ia menutup resleting tas dan berjalan pelan meninggalkan tiga gadis itu yang masih nongkrong di kelas sambil duduk di atas meja.

"Rencananya kapan kapan aku ingin mengajak teman teman sekelas kita, tapi gimana ya aku mengajak si rambut hitam panjang itu"

Ririchiyo berhenti di dekat pintu kelas setelah mendengar ucapan salah satu dari mereka tentang dirinya, ia segera keluar dan menutup pintu kelas lalu mendengarkan omongan mereka dari balik pintu. Untung saja tiga gadis itu tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

"Sebetulnya aku tidak ingin mengajaknya tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan apa apa apalagi kau tahukan pekerjaan ayahnya"

"Huuuh, merepotkan, aku tidak suka, selain karena dia anak pemimpin polisi, sifat dia juga menyebalkan, aku yakin nanti di pesta dia akan mengatur kita"

"Benar sih, apa aku tidak usah mengajaknya ya"

Karena tidak tahan menahan kekesalannya, Ririchiyo membuka pintu dengan keras membuat ketiga gadis itu kaget. Terlihat wajah Ririchiyo marah dan menghadap ketiga gadis yang memiliki tinggi badan melebihinya.

"Sebaiknya kalian membatalkan acara itu jika kalian tidak mengajakku tahu, dasar kalian, kalian mau dihukum, hah?" marah Ririchiyo menatap tajam ke arah mereka

Bukannya marah karena ucapan Ririchiyp, ketiga gadis itu malah segera sujud di lantai dan meminta maaf pada Ririchiyo, "Maafkan kami Shirakiin-san, kami tidak tahu kau ada disini" seketika hati Ririchiyo terasa terasa tertusuk.

"Apakah saking pendeknya aku sampai kalian tidak tahu keberadaanku?" batin Ririchiyo meratapi tinggi badannya yang hanya 153 cm di usianya menginjak 16 tahun.

"Shirakiin, kami janji akan mengajakmu nanti, tapi kau jangan menghukum kami"

"Iya, kami mohon"

Ririchiyo masih menunjukkan wajah kesalnya lalu ia tersenyum licik, "Baiklah, kuterima permintaan maafmu asalkan kalian mau melayaniku selama dua hari besok full di sekolah" pinta Ririchiyo melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya yang datar.

Ketiga gadis itu bukannya menolak keputusan Ririchiyo malah sujud lagi sambil mengucapkan terima kasih, "Terima kasih Ririchiyo-sama, kami akan berusaha melayanimu besok" jawab mereka lalu setelah itu mereka pelan pelan meninggalkan Ririchiyo sendirian di kelas.

Ririchiyo memandang kepergian dengan muka datar, ia menghela nafas dan berjalan meninggalkan kelas. Kalo saja moodnya sedang buruk bisa saja Ririchiyo memberikan hukuman lebih berat dibanding ini.

Ia benar benar lelah hari ini dan Ririchiyo berpikir menyenangkan jika mengerjai gadis gadis centil itu sedikit dengan menyuruh mereka menjadi pelayan mereka selama dua hari. Ia tertawa dalam hati, tidak lama kemudian datang mobil jemputannya.

.

.

Shirakiin Ririchiyo, biasanya sering dipanggil Ririchiyo, jangan pernah meremehkan gadis pendek berambut hitam panjang ini karena perintahnya mutlak bahkan kepala sekolah dan guru guru di SMAnya tidak bisa melawannya apalagi teman temannya. Itu semuanya karena Ayah Ririchiyo merupakan seorang Kepala Kepolisian besar di kotanya.

Ririchiyo adalah anak tunggal dan ibunya meninggal saat Ririchiyo masih kecil membuatnya sangat disayang dan dilindungi ayahnya karena dia putri satu satunya bahkan Ririchiyo diberi hak untuk memberi hukuman dengan mudah pada siapa saja yang mengganggu atau mengancamnya.

Seperti contoh, kita dapat melihat ia dapat memberikan hukuman pada tiga gadis yang memiliki tinggi badan lebih tinggi darinya bahkan mungkin lebih sangar dibanding dirinya yang memuka loli. Bisa dibilang hukuman yang diberikan sangat ringan karena biasanya ia dapat memberikan hukuman berat seperti dikeluarkan dari sekolah atau dipenjara.

Ia di sekolah seperti ratu penguasa sekolah, ia dapat memerintahkan atau melakukan apa yang dia inginkan tanpa ada yang berani menegurnya. Hal ini membuatnya menjadi sombong dan berkuasa.

Teman temannya yang lainnya terlihat menghormati dan pura pura bersikap baik pada Ririchiyo karena mereka takut dihukum. Oleh sebab itu mereka sedikit menjaga jarak dengannya agar tidak mendapat masalah. Tentu saja ini membuat Ririchiyo menjadi sendirian.

Tidak jarang gadis bermata ungu gelap tersebut menghabis waktu istirahat di sekolahnya sendirian. Tapi tidak menjadi masalah baginya yang sudah terbiasa seperti ini dari TK namun seperti halnya anak SMA, Ririchiyo kadang merasa iri melihat murid murid lainnya berkumpul, makan, tertawa bersama. Ia merasa kesal dan sedih namun ia pendam sendiri dalam hati dan memotivasi dirinya untuk belajar serius dan segera lulus dari SMA lalu kuliah.

.

.

.

.

Bel Istirahat berbunyi, saatnya untuk para siswa mengistirahat diri setelah mendapatkan pelajaran dari para guru, tidak lupa dengan Ririchiyo yang memutuskan untuk makan siang di taman sekolah. Bersama dengan tiga gadis yang harus menjalani hukuman darinya yaitu melayaninya.

Ririchiyo tidak berhenti meminta ini itu dan ketiga gadis itu mau tidak harus menuruti permintaannya. Hal ini berlangsung sampai hari kedua. Hanya dalam dua hari tersebut, ketiga gadis itu terlihat kecapekkan apalagi mereka tidak sempat makan karena terus melayani Ririchiyo selama jam istirahat. Melihat ini, Ririchiyo merasa senang dapat menyiksa mereka karena sudah berani meremehkan dirinya.

Setelah masa hukuman mereka berakhir, Ririchiyo kembali sendirian, sebenarnya ia sedikit senang dapat bersama mereka namun Ririchiyo tidak sembarangan menyuruh atau memerintahkan seseorang kecuali mereka melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padanya.

Kembali di taman, Ririchiyo membuka bekal makanannya yang tidak luput dari kata mewah. Terdapat bermacam macam menu makanan dalam satu bekal makanan. Ia mengambil sosis sapi dengan garpu lalu memasukkan ke mulut mungilnya.

"Aku sendirian lagi..., huh tidak apa.., kalau aku punya teman pasti mereka akan merebut bekal makananku, sendirian juga tidak masalah" ujar Ririchiyo melahap makan siangnya, suapan demi suapan.

"Aku tidak butuh teman, aku bisa bahagia kok sendirian" tiba tiba air mata Ririchiyo menetes. Tangannya menggenggam erat garpu makannya. Ia menunduk kepalanya membuat air matanya jatuh diatas makanannya. Namun ia terus menyantap makanannya sambil menangis.

"Ada apa ini, kenapa aku menangis?" tanya Ririchiyo bingung kenapa dirinya bisa menangis. Ia segera mengelap air matanya dengan lengan bajunya namun air matanya terus mengalir keluar. Ririchiyo dalam hati ingin merasakan punya teman seseorang yang mau menemaninya saat dia sedih dan sendirian.

"Mengapa tidak ada siapapun yang mau menemaniku?" tanya Ririchiyo lemah sambil berusaha menahan air matanya. Ia sadar bahwa kini tidak ada siapa siapapun di dekatnya meskipun adapun itu karena perintahnya atau karena suatu hal. Bukan karena dari hati mereka. Juga tidak luput dari topeng topeng yang baik di depan namun beda di belakang saat bersama dengan Ririchiyo.

Saat Ririchiyo sedang menangis di depan makan siangnya, seorang laki laki dari balik pohon memandang Ririchiyo, laki laki itu mengenakan seragam SMA seperti Ririchiyo. Ia menunduk dan menghela nafasnya.

Laki laki itu tiba tiba menghampiri Ririchiyo dan berdiri dihadapannya langsung, tentu saja Ririchiyo kaget melihat laki laki itu berada di hadapannya sampai membuatnya hampir tersedak.

"Kau tidak apa apa Ririchiyo-sama?" laki laki itu terlihat kuatir sambil memegang bahu Ririchiyo. Ririchiyo segera minum setelah itu ia mengatur nafasnya sebentar dan mengelap air matanya. Lalu ia memandangi laki laki yang kini duduk disampingnya. Ia terpaku memandang laki laki berambut putih, memiliki dua warna mata berbeda yaitu kuning dan hijau, dan wajah lembutnya. Ririchiyo menggeleng kepalanya lalu tidak sengaja melihat tanda kelas di bahu laki laki itu ternyata dia kelas tiga, kalo disini kelas 12.

"Ka..ka..u, siapa?" tanya Ririchiyo, jujur ia baru pertama kali melihatnya, meskipun terlihat cuek diam diam Ririchiyo mengamati kakak kelasnya terutama kelas tiga. Tapi ia belum pernah melihat laki laki ini sebelumnya.

"Maafkan saya karena datang tiba tiba tanpa memperkenalkan diri terlebih dulu. Pertama perkenalkan namaku Miketsukami Soushi, Ririchiyo-sama dapat memanggil saya Soushi, Sekarang aku akan menemanimu jadi kau tidak akan kesepian lagi dan juga aku ingin melindungimu" kata laki laki bernama Soushi tersebut sambil tersenyum lembut.

"APA?!" ia tidak percaya laki laki ini tiba tiba muncul dihadapannya dan mengatakan dirinya akan menemaninya, ia sedikit canggung karena posisi Soushi adalah kakak kelasnya. Ia menelan ludahnya dan berusaha berpikir jernih, "Apa mungkin dia adalah pelayan yang diperintahkan ayah ya?" batin Ririchiyo lalu memandang Soushi yang masih duduk disampingnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ehm..., Soushi-senpai..., kau sebaiknya jangan duduk disampingku" mohon Ririchiyo malu karena Soushi duduk dekat dengannya, ini juga baru pertama kali ia mengobrol baik dengan kakak kelasnya apalagi muka Soushi yang bisa dikategorikan tampan.

"Baiklah.., Ririchiyo-sama" Soushi bangkit dari bangku taman lalu duduk di atas tanah sambil menghadap di depan Ririchiyo. Seketika Ririchiyo langsung menendang Soushi karena dia terlalu dekat dengan kakinya, "KYAAA.., MEEEEEEEESUUUUUMMMM!"

.

.

.

.

 _BERSAMBUNG_

 **HEHEHEHEHEHE, sudahlah...**

 **Oke akhirnya chapter pertama selesai, agak gaje dan mungkin tidak akan dimengerti beberapa kalian reader tercinta, maklumlah saya juga manusia mungkin banyak salah dan dosah.**

 **Penjelasan disini, Ririchiyo adalah putri tunggal seorang kepala polisi di negaranya, dia diberi hak untuk memutuskan hukuman pada siapapun yang mengganggunya, tentu saja hal ini membuatnya sombong dan dijauhi tidak langsung oleh teman temannya. Ia menjadi sendirian karena itu. Namun ia ingin sekali merasakan mempunyai seseorang menemaninya sampai kakak kelas misterius bernama Soushi yang ingin bersamanya..**

 **Sama seperti di animenya yak tapi bedanya disini Soushi satu sekolah dengan Ririchiyo, bedanya dia kelas tiga dan Ririchiyo kelas satu . Itu penjelasan dari saya, semoga bermanfaat meskipun Yuka-chan tahu bahwa tidak ada manfaat-manfaatnya sama sekali bagi kehidupan kalian... wkwkwk**

 **Jangan lupa klik favorite, follow, dan review fanfic ini yak... Arigatou MINNA**


	2. Terganggu

Cinta ini Bisa Menyalahkanku

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Inu x Boku SS ©Cocoa Fujiwara

Minna Ogenki Desuka?

Semoga baik baik saja yak, disini kembali bersama saya Yuka-chan di lanjutan Fanfic "Cinta ini Bisa Menyalahkanku" dari fandom anime Inu x Boku SS

Ehm Yuka-chan awalnya suka animenya ini karena berawal dari iseng liat cover depan animenya kelihatannya unik dan keren, tanpa basa basi langsung streaming tapi masih subtitle English.

Terus ketawa liat tingkah mereka lalu Yuka-chan download deh yang subtitle Indonesia biar tahu isi ceritanya. Juga Yuka-chan langsung suka sama karakter cowoknya bernama Soush( Tingkahnya imut (^_^ )

Okee daripada membuang waktu lansung scroll ke bawah guys

.

.

Good Reading

.

* * *

.

Terdapat banyak kejutan di hari esok, baik itu bagus maupun buruk. Rasanya aneh jika tidak terdapat hal terduga besoknya. Karena Hidup Ini Penuh Kejutan

.

 **( Ririchiyo P.O.V )**

"Selamat pagi Ririchiyo, bolehkah saya membawa tasmu hari ini?"

Kalimat itu selalu menghiasi hariku akhir akhirnya semenjak pertemuan pertamaku dengan laki laki berambut putih bertubuh jangkung ini dan bernama lengkap Miketsukami Soushi yang sering kupanggil Soushi atau White Boy ( Karena warna rambutnya yang putih dan kulitnya yang putih mulus )

"Pergi kau, aku bisa membawanya sendiri" berkali kali dia selalu mendekati atau menawarkan bantuan padaku dan sudah berkali kali pula aku menolak bantuannya

"Tidak apa apa" ucapnya sambil tersenyum dan langsung membawa tas sekolahku tanpa meminta persetujuan padaku sebagai pemilik tas.

"Saya bisa meringankan beban di pundakmu yang mungil agar dirimu tidak cepat lelah menerima pelajaran selanjutnya" sambungnya, membuatku sedikit emosi karena ia memanggilku mungil, (meskipun memang benar)

Dan selalu saja dia bisa mengelabuiku dengan tingkahnya imut seperti anjing dan senyum polosnya.

Pernah sih aku ingin melaporkan kelakukan anehnya ini pada ayahku namun selalu saja saat aku mau menelfon atau mengirim SMS. Soushi melakukan tingkah imut dan selalu memberikan senyum mempesonanya padaku.

Membuatku tidak jadi melaporkan hal ini pada ayah….

Sudah sekitar seminggu ini ia mendekatiku terus dari pintu gerbang sekolah saat aku diantar naik mobil dan dia selalu menyambutku lalu mengantarkanku ke kelas. Ehm aku jadi teringat sesuatu hal saat aku bersama dia beberapa hari lalu ….

.

* * *

 _~~(Flashback)~~_

Dulu saat aku pulang sekolah ia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menyapaku tentu saja aku awalnya cuek bahkan aku tidak menganggap keberadaan sambil menyibakkan rambut hitam panjangku seperti iklan shampoo.

Namun aku juga kadang risi mendengar panggilan 'Ririchiyo,Ririchiyo,danRirichiyo…" saat aku tidak menyahut panggilannya.

Lalu aku mengajak kakak kelasku itu ke lorong sepi, dengan nada ngos ngosan karena laki laki hampir mempermalukanku di depan murid murid lain dengan tingkah sok polosnya ini. ( Sebetulnya tingkahnya ini malah membuat para gadis gadis jatuh cinta padanya )

Aku sempat marah marah padanya karena tingkahnya itu dengan nada judes khasku namun ia hanya menjawab beberapa kata yang membuatku langsung SKAK di tempat

"Berhentilah memanggilku Ririchiyo berulang kali setiap hari dan jangan terlalu dekat denganku di sekolah" marahku sambil menunjuk padanya yang bertubuh lebih tinggi daripadaku.

Lalu dengan tenangnya ia menjawabnnya..,

"Eeh..,Bukankah Ririchiyo-sama senang ada seseorang yang menemanimu dan juga hanya diriku yang selalu menemanimu di sekolah ini, apakah Ririchiyo tidak senang denganku?" katanya sambil memegang kedua tanganku dengan wajah kasiannya. Sumpah gemes banget liat mukanya apalagi deket banget. ( Author juga pengen digituin hehehehe)

Hilang sudah rasa amarahku yang hampir meledak di depan White Boy ini

 _~~(Flashback END )~~_

* * *

.

.

Rasa jengkel semakin lama timbulah rasa penasaranku dengannya, apalagi aku pernah mendengar dia berbicara lewat telefon tidak sengaja saat itu kebetulan kelasku pulang awal karena gurunya sedang ada acara.

Sedangkan kelas Soushi masih pelajaran dan aku pulang, aku tentunya menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk pergi tanpa harus bertatapan dengan cowok misterius yang membuatku selalu tidak bisa berkata apa apa

Kemudian tidak sengaja aku melihat Soushi sedang menelfon seseorang, meninggalkan pelajaran alias bolos, aku menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk memfoto dirinya yang bolos sebagai bahan ejekan karena aku benci melihat dirinya selalu sempurna baik sikap maupun fisiknya.

Saat aku akan memfoto laki laki berambut putih tersebut, aku mendengar ia membalas telefon tersebut

"Baiklah, Tuan Shirakiin, semua baik baik saja…"

"Shirakkiin, bukankah itu ayahku?" batinku kaget mendengar nama ayahku disebut olehnya, apakah mereka berdua memiliki hubungan.

Aku berusaha mendekatkan penderanganku namun dia sudah selesai lalu segera pergi dari lorong sepi tersebut.

"Syukurlah aku tidak ketahuan" batinku lalu aku menghela nafas sambil memegang dadaku, aku agak takut melihat wajahnya terlihat serius padahal dia selalu tersenyum

.

* * *

.

Aku pulang sekolah memutuskan untuk cepat cepat pergi dari tempat itu menuju kantor Ayahku sebelum Soushi menemukanku. Aku memberikan perintah pada sopir mobilku untuk mengantarkanku ke kantor ayahku yang lumayan jauh dari sekolahku.

Setelah sekitar 45 menit perjalanan, akupun sampai di tempat kerja ayahku.

Jujur saja aku jarang sekali mengunjungi kantor ayahku jika tidak ada hal yang penting sekali. Tapi aku ingin tahu tentang hubungan Soushi dengan ayah apakah ada sesuatu diantara mereka.

Aku masuk ke dalam bangunan megah tersebut sambil menenteng tas sekolahku. Beberapa polisi menyambut kehadiranku karena posisiku sebagai anak pemimpin disana.

"Ririchiyo-chan, selamat siang, ada perlu apa ya kemari?" tanya salah satu polisi wanita yang berposisi sebagai pengurus administrasi disana.

"Saya ingin bertemu dengan ayah, apakah dia ada disini?" tanyaku langsung

"Oh Shirakiin-san sedang rapat dengan walikota sekarang di kantornya, mungkin sebentar lagi selesai kok" apa rapat? lama banget kalo harus menunggu ayahku rapat bisa berjam-jaman ini

Aku hanya terdiam sambil menunduk, bayangin aku sudah datang datang kemari untuk menanyakan tentang Soushi sekarang aku harus menunggu ayahku rapat. Karena ayahku sering telat dan malam belum lagi lembur karena perkerjaannya membuatku jarang bertemu dengan ayah di rumah.

Membuat wanita di depanku terlihat kuartir melihat keadaanku yang penuh dengan keputusasaan

"Ririchiyo-chan kalau boleh saya sarankan, kau duduk saja di lobby sambil menunggu Tuan Shirakiin selesai rapat"

Ya karena tidak ada pilihan lain dan mumpung besok tidak ada tugas banyak, aku mengangguk lalu karyawati itu mengantarkanku sampai ke lobby kantor yang dilengkapi dengan sofa besar yang empuk, AC, lukisan dinding yang artistik, beberapa majalah tentang pemerintah, dan satu aquarium besar.

Sambil menunggu ayahku selesai rapat, aku terbenam dalam pikiranku sendiri. Aku berpikir apakah Soushi adalah salah satu pesuruh ayah untuk menemaniku karena dulu pernah saat aku kunjungan wisata sekelas, ayahku menyuruh salah satu anggota polisi untuk mengawasiku selama aku pergi.

Teman teman yang melihatku sedikit ketakutan namun para guru merasa senang karena tidak harus menyewa penjaga keamanan untuk menjaga seluruh murid murid meskipun sebenarnya polisinya ini hanya menjagaku saja.

Mataku tidak berhenti memandang para polisi yang berlalu lalang di depanku, kelihatannya mereka terlihat kerepotan meskipun beberapa dari mereka sempat menyapaku.

Sebetulnya jarang terjadi seperti ini namun aku dibuat penasaran olehnya, aku mencoba bertanya pada salah satu staff

"Hey, ada apa ribut ribut disini?" tanyaku keras dengan salah satu staff polisi yang terlihat sibuk berbicara dengan polisi lain.

"Sudah diam jangan menganggu sekarang, aku sedang sibuk banget ini" teriak orang di depanku ini tanpa memandangku

"Haah, kau kira siapa yang kau ajak bicara ini?"kesalku sambil memandang tajam ke orang tersebut. Ucapanku menarik perhatian orang orang di ruangan tersebut

Orang itu berbalik dan kaget ternyata aku alias anak bosnya yang mengajaknya bicara, seketika orang itu langsung bersujud mohon maaf agar tidak memecatnya

"Maafkan saya Ririchiyo-san, saya tidak melihat anda tadi" ucapnya bersujud di depanku

"Huh, baiklah kumaafkan sebelum itu beritahu apa yang terjadi disini sebenarnya? Jarang sekali kantor pusat terlihat ramai dan kuatir seperti ini"

Staff di depanku terlihat bingung menjawab pertanyaanku sampai salah satu dari mereka membisiki sesuatu pada staff itu dan ia terlihat mengangguk sambil menghela nafas.

"Ririchiyo-san kalau boleh saya jelaskan, tugas polisi sangat banyak hampir setiap hari dihadapkan oleh suatu kasus yang kadang harus diselesaikan saat itu juga. Jadi sudah wajar jika anda melihat kami berlalu lalang untuk mencari berkas maupun mencocokan data" jelas staff itu panjang lebar.

Ehm kurasa ada benarnya juga mungkin aku saja yang jarang kemari atau memang kejahatan jaman sekarang semakin banyak membuat polisi kerepotan menangani beberapa kasus.

"Oh begitu, kurasa bukan hal yang menarik untukku, yaudah sana lanjutkan kerja kalian. Bubar bubar!" tanggapku cuek sambil menyuruh mereka bekerja kembali

Tidak lama kemudian aku dipanggil ke ruangan ayahku, waktu yang pas sekali

.

* * *

.

Aku memasuki ruangan ayahku tepatnya kantor tepat ia berkerja. Tempatnya sangat formal seperti kantor pada umumnya.

"Permisi ayah…"

"Wah Ririchiyo anakku, ayo masuk kemari" ayahku yang umurnya sudah hampir berkepala lima menyambutku dan mempersilahkanku masuk.

"Anakku ada apa perlu kemari? Jarang sekali kau datang kesini semenjak beberapa bulan yang lalu" aku jarang kemari karena selain membosankan juga tidak ada makanan manis disini. Padahal aku suka banget sama makanan manis terutama kue.

Perlu diketahui ayahku ini adalah orang yang berperan penting dalam keamanan negeri ini oleh sebab itu ia dituntun untuk bersifat tegas meskipun sebenarnya ia orangnya lembut dan sangat menyayangiku juga sedikit membosankan.

"Ayah, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu"

"Bertanya tentang apa, anakku?"

"Jadi apa ayah ada hubungan dengan Miketsukami Soushi?" tanyaku langsung to the point

"Miketsukami-san ya.."

"Ayah kenal dia?" tanyaku semangat, tidak sia sia aku kemari dan menunggu disini

"Tentu saja, ehm kurasa aku harus memberitahumu tentang suatu kasus"

"Kasus? Ayolah yah, jangan menceritakanku tentang para penjahat itu lagi, sudah bosan aku mendengar cerita cerita kriminal seperti itu" hampir setiap bahkan setiap kami bertemu tidak ada yang dibahas selain kasus kriminal kecuali jika aku mengganti pembicaraan.

"Yaa, ini masih tentang penjahat, anakku"

"Penjahat penjahat lagi, kali ini apa lagi yah" aku sudah mulai frustasi sambil menunjuk ayahku

"Ririchiyo dengarkan ayah, kali ini bukan sembarang penjahat yang selalu ayah ceritakan sebelumnya"

"Hah, apa maksud ayah?" tanyaku sambil melipat tanganku

"Ada sebuah organisasi rahasia bernama Orlante Grup yang kini sedang dalam pencarian pihak kami karena kejahatan yang dilakukannya"

"Memang apa yang dilakukan organisasi itu?" tanyaku penasaran

"Penculikan anak"

"Hah, bukankah bukan kejahatan yang tinggi, kirain seperti perencanan pembunuhan, teroris, atau hal hal lain yang mengangkut banyak orang" heranku sampai mulutku menganga lebar

"Kejahatan tinggi tidak selalu tentang pembunuhan masal atau hal lain. Mungkin kau belum melihat berita akhir akhir ini" balas ayahku sambil membenarkan kacamatanya. Aku jarang melihat berita dari TV dan males melihat berita kriminal di handphoneku.

"Lalu apa yang dilakukan organisasi itu sampai penculikkan anak disebut kejahatan tinggi?" tanyaku lagi sambil menaikkan salah satu alisku.

Ayahku bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan perlahan menuju jendela ruangan memandang jalan jalan yang dipenuhi banyak kendaraan

"Sudah sebulan terakhir ini, sudah banyak laporan tentang anak hilang rentang umur balita bahkan sampai umur SMA. Selalu saja saat kami sedang menyelidiki bukti, kami menemukan symbol aneh berbentuk macam macam dari darah" Pantesan banyak polisi tadi terlihat kerepotan di lobby mondar mandir kesana kemari

"Lha kok ayah tahu jika Orlante Grup yang melalukan kejahatan itu?" jika pihak polisi tahu pelakunya Orlante grup kenapa tidak langsung ditangkap dan disidang saja

"Karena menurut beberapa bukti dan saksi yang ada karena perusahaan itu satu satunya perusahaan besar bercabang di negeri ini yang tidak memberikan data penting dan jarang sekali tampak kegiatannya dan hampir disebut perusahaan mati"

Aku mendengarkan serius penjelasan ayah

"Oleh sebab itu Orlante Grup masuk dalam daftar penyelidikan"

"Baiklah, ehm lalu apa hubungannya dengan Soushi?"

Ayahku terlihat berpikir lagi, lalu ia dengan santai menjawab "Miketsukami-san seorang yang terlatih dari sekolah militer di usia yang muda. Karena kemampuannya yang hebat, ayah memintanya untuk menjagamu di sekolah dan kadang kutugaskan untuk menjaga di luar sekolah dari penculikan yang marak saat ini"

"Hah, jadi ayah menganggapku masih anak kecil?"

"Hehehehe iya, ayah sangat kuatir jika ada sesuatu pada anakku satu satunya. Apalagi organisasi itu pasti akan membuat masalah dengan polisi dengan korban anakku" kurasa tidak ada salahnya juga perkataannya

"Terserah ayah, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri kok, apalagi aku bersekolah di sekolah elit dengan tingkat keamanan tinggi. Tapi ya jika aku harus dijaga oleh Soushi, aku ingin agar Soushi tidak menempel terus denganku. Kadang aku merasa kurang nyaman apalagi tinggi kita dibaratkan bumi dan langit beda banget" ujarku menuangkan kekesalanku yang kusimpan selama beberapa minggu. Ayahku terlihat tertawa kecil.

"Kalau itu maumu anakku, akan kuperingatkan Soushi nanti. Yang paling terpenting adalah.." ayahku berjalan mendekatiku lalu memelukku dengan erat

"Kau tetap selamat dan aman, Ririchiyo" sambungnya dengan lirih

"Baiklah ayah" jawabku singkat lalu aku membalas pelukan ayahku sekaligus anggota keluargaku satu satunya.

Juga alasanku selalu bisa melawan kehidupan ini adalah aku tidak ingin melihat senyum ayahku yang sudah tua ini pudar setelah melihatnya sedih berhari hari karena almarhum ibunya meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Membuatku yang dulu selalu ceria dan ramah karena keberadaan ibuku yang selalu menemaniku di rumah namun sekarang aku sendirian bersama ayahku yang juga memberikan kasih sayang meskipun dia jarang pulang ke rumah

Kurasa tidak masalah White Boy itu berada di dekatku jika itu permintaan dari ayahku lagipula dia satu satunya selain ayahku yang memberikan senyuman setiap hari padaku. Membuatku yang biasanya tidak memperdulikan pehuni di sekolahku kini dibuat penasaran olehnya…

.

.

.

.

 _BERSAMBUNG_

* * *

 **Kelihatannya Yuka-chan kalo beneran niat buat fanfic bisa panjang banget yak wkwkwk**

 **Halo comeback again with me Yuka Dewantari nih**

 **Wah wah kelihatnya malah karena cerita detektif yak meskipun judulnya terlihat romantic ( Karena Yuka-chan pengen sesuatu yang antimainstrem )**

 **Jadi disini Ririchiyo mulai penasaran dengan sosok Soushi yang selalu mendekati sampai ia mendapatkan Soushi sedang menelfon seseorang dan mendengar nama ayahnya Shirakiin Chiro. Oleh sebab itu Ririchiyo ingin bertanya tentang hubungan Soushi dengan ayahnya langsung ke kantor polisi Shirakiin. Ternyata Soushi adalah seseorang yang ditugaskan menjaga Ririchiyo.**

 **Apakah Ririchiyo dapat menjalankan kehidupan sekolahnya bersama kakak kelas tampan penjaga rahasianya tersebut? Dan bagaimana para tokoh menanggapi penculikkan anak yang terjadi akhir akhir ini? Tunggu yak di chapter 3**

 **Itu saja yang bisa disampaikan jangan lupa favorite, follow, dan review ini fanfic. Dijamin gak nyesel deh. Arigatou Minna**


	3. Pengkhianat

Cinta ini bisa menyalahkanku

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Inu x Boku SS By Cocoa Fujiwara

Yuka-chan habis nonton anime romance selalu saja dibuat sesak.

Hello minna comeback again with Yuka-chan, pertama saya ucapkan terima kasih sudah selalu baca fanfic ini setiap chapter.

Untuk para fans anime _Inu x boku ss_ bisa dibilang animenya sudah lama tayang tahun 2014 kemarin. Namun, cerita dan kelakuan para tokoh selalu melekat di hati hehehehe.

Untuk chapter kali ini lebih mendekatkan hubungan antara miketsukami dan Ririchiyo. Seperti apakah hubungan mereka berdua langsung saja scroll kebawah guys.

.

.

Good Reading

.

.

.

 **( Normal P.O.V )**

"Huh, udaranya dingin banget di musim gugur ini" keluh Ririchiyo memeluk badannya sendiri yang sudah terbalut jaket tebal.

Meskipun matahari masih bersinar terang namun Ririchiyo masih kedinginan karena sebentar lagi musim dingin.

Di sekolah saatnya banyak murid mengenakan pakaian hangat kembali menuju rumah mereka setelah menerima pelajaran hari ini, begitu pula dengan Ririchiyo yang seperti biasa berjalan di lorong sendirian.

"Halloween, apanya yang Halloween, pesta untuk para hantu dan untuk orang orang tidak berguna itu, cih menyebalkan" umpat Ririchiyo dalam hati, sebenarnya ia galau karena tadi dikelasnya diumumkan tentang acara pesta halloween di sekolahnya yang akan diadakan sebentar lagi.

"Kenapa sih, harus membawa pasangan ke dalam pesta itu?" kesal Ririchiyo setelah mendengar syarat mengikuti acara pesta tersebut.

Padahal dirinya jangankan punya cowok, teman saja tidak punya padahal ia bisa memilih teman untuk menemaninya. Belom lagi ia memikirkan kostum yang ia kenakan nanti.

"Aku akan memberitahu ayah soal ini" Ririchiyo mengambil handphone dan saat ia akan menelfon ayahnya. Ia teringat kasus berat yang sedang ditangani ayahnya tersebut tentang penculikan.

"Ehm...,Kurasa, aku akan merepotkan ayahku jika aku meminta bantuan padanya untuk masalah kecilku ini" ujar Ririchiyo menggenggam handphonenya lalu memasukkan ke dalam sakunya sadar bahwa ayahnya sangat repot sekarang.

"Sudahlah, hal ini membuatku semakin pusing" Ia cuman terdiam dan memutuskan untuk pulang duluan setelah teman teman masih membicarakan soal pesta Halloween di kelas.

Ririchiyo merasa tidak dibutuhkan disana apalagi ia merasa diasingkan oleh mereka, jadi daripada menunjukkan kekesalannya di depan mereka, ia memutuskan untuk pergi menahan perih.

 **( Ririchiyo P.O.V )**

"Ehm, sudah dua bulan ya aku bersama _White Boy_ itu ya" heranku sambil terus berjalan menenteng tas sekolahku.

"Aku merasa aneh, kenapa akhir akhir ini laki laki itu jarang menunjukkan wujudnya di depanku lagi" biasanya Soushi sering mengunjungi saat berangkat, istirahat, sampai pulang sekolah namun sekarang laki laki itu hanya menemaniku saat pulang sekolah.

"Kelihatannya agak sepi disana, mungkin sebaiknya aku duduk disana sambil menenangkan pikiranku yang kacau" aku mendekati bangku kolam yang sepi tidak ada orang. Aku tidak terlalu suka tempat yang ramai kalau bisa aku akan mencari tempat yang sepi meskipun aku harus jauh mencarinya.

Aku duduk disana, menaruh tasku disampingku. Sambil memandang ikan ikan yang berenang kesana kemari bahkan saling bertubrukan sama lain. Lalu satu persatu mendekatiku dan menunjukkan mulut mulut mereka seakan meminta makan padaku.

"Eeeh.., aku tidak punya makanan untuk kalian" ucapku pada ikan ikan yang kelaparan tersebut.

"Aaah, aku ingat aku kelihatannya masih mempunyai sisa biscuit" aku langsung mencari biscuit ditasku. Aku sempat membeli biscuit di kantin tadi.

"Dapat.., ini untuk kalian" aku meremuk biscuit tersebut lalu kuberi pada ikan ikan tersebut. Dengan cepat ikan ikan itu memakan remahan biskuitku dan saling berebut satu sama lain.

Hal ini membuatku senang karena dapat membantu ikan ikan ini meskipun hanya dengan satu biscuit ini saja. Aku bisa mendengar ikan ikan itu mengucapkan terima kasih padaku meskipun itu hanya bayanganku saja.

Di tepi kolam aku juga dapat melihat pantulan diriku di kolam ikan tersebut, "Hari ini sangat berawan bahkan sinar matahari tidak bisa menembusnya awan awan itu"

"Awan awan itu saling berjejer satu sama lain, mereka selalu bersama, tanpa memandang status mereka" gumamku memandang awan awan diatas langit pada diriku sendiri

"Aku iri dengan awan awan itu" awan awan itu bisa saling bereratan, menghadapi angin yang menerjang bersama, tanpa meninggalkan awan lainnya. Beda denganku yang selalu sendiri dan menghadapi masalahku seorang diri juga sering ditinggalkan lainnya.

"Agar menjadi awan memerlukan perjuangan besar Ririchiyo-sama.." tiba tiba Soushi muncul disampingku membuatku kaget

"Eeeh.., sejak kapan kau ada disini?" tanyaku sedikit menjauh darinya padahal aku yakin aku berada disini sendirian tadi.

"Berawal dari air di sungai yang mengalir dari penggunungan lalu turun ke pantai kemudian menguap karena matahari dan munculah awan awan tersebut, seperti halnya pertemanan jika kau tidak berjuang maka pertemananmu tidak akan erat dan bertahan" sambung Soushi sambil menunjukkan senyum khasnya lagi tidak memperdulikan perkataanku.

"Cih, kau mengejekku karena aku tidak mempunyai teman ya" kesalku merasa disindir oleh suruhan ayahku ini.

"Aku tidak mengejek anda, tapi aku hanya menyatakan yang sebenarnya" ucap Soushi, aku hanya menghela nafas aku sering kalah berdebat dengan laki laki ini. Meskipun yang dikatakannya tidak salah, aku tidak pernah berjuang untuk teman bahkan pacar.

Aku hanya mengandalkan kekuatan ayahku saja, tidak pernah sekalipun aku berjuang dengan kekuatanku sendiri. Pernah sekali aku berpikir kalau apakah aku sebenarnya bisa kuat tidak tanpa ayah disampingku..

"Terserah kaulah.." balasku cuek sambil melipat tanganku

"Ririchiyo-sama, ini aku sudah membuatkanmu kue _Red Velvet_ dan roti isi _Blueberry_ kesukaanmu, semoga ini bisa membuat Ririchiyo-sama merasa lebih baik" Soushi membukakan kotak tranparan yang berisi kue dan roti favoritku. Membuatku yang awalnya cuek menjadi tergoda dengan melirik sedikit.

"Ehm, kelihatannya lezat, akan kucoba sedikit" aku mengambil garpu yang sudah disediakan lalu aku memakannya satu suapan.

"Enak.., kuenya enak..," pujiku lalu aku memakan kuenya lagi, aku membuang rasa gengsiku padahal aku sudah siap dengan ejekan jika kuenya tidak enak.

"Aku senang, Ririchiyo-sama senang dengan kue buatan saya" ucap Soushi berlagak seperti pelayan. Sial, memang laki laki ini sangat pintar memasak. Beda denganku yang hanya bisa memasak mie instans padahal aku cewek.

Aku menikmati kuenya lalu aku melihat Soushi masih memandangku dengan senyum di wajahnya, sebenarnya aku sudah biasa dipandang seperti ini namun kenapa pertama kalinya jantungku merasa deg degkan.

" _Sial, kenapa aku harus merasa malu sekarang"_ batinku sambil terus menyantap kue dan mengalihkan pandanganku ke lainnya.

"Kau tidak ingin makan juga?" tanyaku ketus melihat Soushi hanya terdiam memandangku sedang menikmati makanan sendirian. Kadang aku benci suasana canggung apalagi dilihat oleh cowok tampan dan manis sepertinya.

"Makan..,"ucapnya polos.

"Iyaa, makan..bukannya kau juga manusia butuh makan?" tanyaku judes sambil menawarkan kue _Red Velvet_ yang masih ada setengah.

"Eeeh, Ririchiyo-sama..anda tidak perlu memberikan saya makan, lagipula saya sudah makan tadi" tolak Soushi halus setelah agak kaget melihat sikapku yang tidak seperti biasanya. Ya memang kuakui aku dulu sangat cuek dengan para pesuruh ayahku.

Akupun bisa melihat wajah Soushi sedikit merah setelah mendengar ucapanku.

" _Baka..,_ aku ini tuanmu, jika aku menyuruhmu untuk makan, kau harus makan" lalu aku menyuruhnya duduk disampingku setelah ia berdiri cukup lama.

Bisa dibilang baru kali ini, aku mempersilahkan penjagaku untuk makan bersamaku, Karena dia tidak bisa menolak permintaan dariku, Soushi akhirnya mau ikut makan bersamaku, "Baiklah, Ririchiyo-sama jika memang itu perintah anda"

Ia memakan sepotong kue _Red velvet_ , "Ehm, enak sekali..," ucapnya menikmati kuenya

"Benarkah, sayang kalau kau tidak memakannya, lagipula ini masakan buatanmu sendiri tidak salahnya untuk mencicipi masakan buatan kita" ucapku ikut mencicipi roti yang lainnya.

"Terima kasih Ririchiyo-sama" ucap Soushi sambil tersenyum lembut padaku.

Atmofer apa disekitarku, seketika angin musim gugur berhembus diantara kami, tak luput pula daun daun yang terbang terbawa angin.

Meskipun udara disini namun aku bisa merasakan kehangatan senyumannya.

"Eeeh.., iyaa, sama sama.., ehm.., anggap saja ini balasanku setelah kau melayaniku cukup lama" jawabku sambil menahan malu setelah melihat senyum Soushi lagi. Sumpah, saat aku melihat senyumnya aku merasa deg degkan.

"Kelihatannya ada yang sedang kasmaran nih"

Tiba tiba aku mendengar seseorang, membuatku kaget dan mencari asal suara berada begitu pula dengan Soushi yang sudah memasang mode waspada.

"Siapa itu?" tanyaku keras, namun orang itu hanya membalas dengan tertawa

"Hahahaha,..."

"Tunjukan dirimu.." seru Soushi berada di depanku melindungiku.

"Hahahahaha, uhuk..uhuk.." sekarang orang itu malah batuk

"Dasar kau,kenapa kamu malah berisik, Zange _-baka_?" lalu terdengar suara perempuan lagi, berteriak pada orang itu.

Lalu kami menemukan asal suara berada ternyata ada di balik semak semak tidak jauh dari tempat kami berdiri.

"Tapikan seru.., melihat anak muda saling menjalin kasih satu sama lain" rengek orang yang bernama Zange tersebut.

" _Menjalin kasih..?"_ batinku heran meskipun wajahku sudah merah mendengar perkataan tersebut.

"Sial kita ketahuan.., ayo kita segera pergi" ucap suara wanita setelah menyadari kami telah melihat tempat persembunyian mereka.

"Soushi.."

"Iyaa.., Ririchiyo-sama"

"Tangkap mereka, bawa mereka kemari, kita harus tahu alasan mereka memata-matai kita"

"Baiklah.., Ririchiyo-sama" dengan sigap, Soushi berlari ke tempat mereka.

"Kyaaaaa,..."

"Sudah.. Ririchiyo-sama" ucap Soushi membekap tangan mereka dengan mudah.

"Sialan sudah kubilang jangan berisik sekarang kita malah ditangkap," keluh wanita itu mengalahkan pada laki laki disamping tersebut

"Huaaaa, maafkan saya, Nobara-chan" laki laki berbando seperti kelinci itu menangis

Aku mendekati mereka, "Jelaskan, mengapa kalian lakukan disini? Apa kau ingin memata-mataiku?" tanyaku curiga

"Bukan.., ngapain kita harus memata-matain cewek seperti kau" jawab laki laki bernama Zange itu sambil tersenyum

"Soushi.."

"Iya Ririchiyo-sama"

"Penjarakan mereka" suruhku menunjukkan aura gelapku, membuat mereka berdua ketakutan

"Haaa.., ampun ampun dah" laki laki berbando kelinci itu langsung sujud minta ampun saat Soushi mau membawa mereka.

"Baka..." wanita langsung memukul kepala Zange dari belakang

Jujur aku agak sedikit tersinggung dengan ucapannya, mungkin aku bisa sabar dan menunggu pengakuan sebenarnya dari mereka.

"Lalu apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" tanyaku lagi

"Kami hanya ingin bertemu dengan Miketsukami-kun" jawab wanita itu sambil menunjuk Soushi yang masih tersenyum disampingku

"Cowok ini...," kagetku, diikuti anggukan mereka

"Ciih.., ternyata kau punya teman teman yang aneh rupa, Soushi-kun" ejekku

"Kami tidak aneh tahu" marah wanita yang mengenakan setelan jas namun masih menunjukkan tubuh seksinya.

"Senang bertemu dengan kalian, Zange-san, Nobara-san" ucap Soushi sambil membukuk ke mereka.

"Eeeh.., kau kenal mereka?" tanyaku kaget aku kira Soushi punya hubungan dengan mereka.

"Dia ini rekan kami tahu" ucap wanita itu sambil melirik sinis ke kami

"Rekan?!"

Saat aku akan menanyakan pertanyaanku, tidak tahu dari arah mana, seseorang mengeluarkan bom asap, Soushi langsung memelukku dan membawaku menjauh dari tempat itu, "Soushi-kun..." aku gemetar dan jemariku memegang lengan bajunya

"Tenang kau sudah aman" Soushi menenangkanku yang ketakutan

Aku trauma dengan bom karena ayahku dulu terluka parah saat menyelamatkanku dari bom musuh di rumahku. Ayahku sampai terluka parah dan aku tidak berhenti menangis.

"Kau masih berkerja sama dengannya rupanya, dasar pengkhianat" teriak seseorang laki laki diantara asap asap yang masih menggembul.

"Banri-kun, kyaaa.., akhirnya kau datang juga..., aku sedih kau tidak segera aku akan dimasukkan ke dalam penjara huhuhuhu" tangis laki laki berpita kelinci memeluk laki laki pendek berambut oranye yang berteriak itu..

" _Urusai_ yo..., lepaskan" marah laki laki bernama Banri tersebut berusaha melepaskan dirinya.

"Ehm, kelihatannya roti itu lezat" ujar seorang gadis misterius disamping laki laki itu, kelihatannya seumuranku berambut pendek pink dikucir dua terus memandangi kueku.

"Soushi-kun.., siapa mereka?" tanyaku penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi, aku bingung apalagi mereka mengatakan Soushi mengkhianati mereka.

Soushi menghela nafas, "Mereka teman lamaku, bisa dibilang mantan rekan kerjaku, Ririchiyo-sama" jawab Soushi sambil tersenyum

 _Bersambung_

 **Konnichiwa everybody, welcome back with me. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Yuka-chan? Hehehehe**

 **Yaa agak lama ya nih, Yuka-chan belum update yang bagaimana lagi harus antri sama fanfic lainnya juga nyari ide cerita tidak sembarang. Ya begitulah sampe chapter 3 ini jadi.**

 **Untuk chapter 3 kali ini, sudah kelihatan tokoh tokoh baru nih. Mereka ini berhubungan dengan masa lalu Soushi dulu. Sampai salah satu dari mereka bilang kalau Soushi adalah pengkhianat. Penasaran? Sabar ya, tunggu saja chapter selanjutnya..**

 **Itu saja kelihatannya salam penutup dari saya, jangan lupa Favorite, Follow, dan Review fanfic ini okee.., Arigatou Minna**


End file.
